


I'll Always Be Here

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Kurt sits on his fire escape, the news of his dad's cancer still sinking in. Blaine joins him and they have a conversation, and Blaine shows his support and promises to take care of Burt. And after weeks of hating Blaine, he finally forgives him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 12





	I'll Always Be Here

It's freezing cold at the moment, less than thirty degrees. But he really needed some time to himself. His dad had cancer...and it really hurt when the realization hit him like a train. He watched the snow slowly fall, his breath clouding in front of him as he exhales. He tried holding back tears, but they slowly slid down his cheeks. "Shit..." He breathes into his hands and rubs them together before putting his gloves on. Why did it have to be so cold?  
  
There's a knock on the brick wall behind him, and he jumps slightly before turning to see Blaine. "You ok?" He walks out onto the fire escape and sits next to him. "You look really cold..." He takes off his coat and puts it over his ex's shoulders.  
  
"Still processing..." Blaine nods, looking down. He's known someone to have cancer before, but since Kurt's mom had cancer as well. It probably hits even harder. Why did he have to go through this? He's such a good person to everyone...he shouldn't have to have his family go through so much crap.  
  
"I really wish I could take it away. But I promise I'm gonna look out for him. You aren't gonna go through this alone." He takes Kurt's hand, and even though he's scared he's overstepping some boundaries. He wants to show his support.   
  
"Thank You..." He hugs Blaine, slowly starting to relax in his arms, "Thank You so much. For...always being there." Blaine lets go and sniffs.  
  
"I know you might never forgive me for what I did...and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. But I wanna be in your life." Kurt smiles, tearing up even more.   
  
"Blaine...you...I don't like what you did. Bu-I-" He struggles to find the right words to say. "I still will...I...I will always... _always_ love you. And I am so appreciative of everything you've done. Even though we're apart...I want you to be in my life." He smiles.  
  
"I'm gonna head inside...since it's really cold out here. I'm gonna start dinner if-"  
  
"Yeah that's ok, I just-"  
  
"Yeah, I know what to make...We were together for two years." Blaine laughs lightly. "Besides, I uh...have all of the ingredients set up on the table,"   
  
"Do you want me to help?" Blaine turns and nods. "Yeah...sure. I-I'd like that." He smiles and starts to head inside.  
  
"Blaine?" He looks at him. "Thanks again...for looking out for my dad." Blaine smiles and nods.  
  
"Of course...I'll always be here." He heads inside.  
  
Kurt smiles and heads inside a while later. They make Christmas dinner together and have a peaceful night in. Blaine even sleeps in Kurt's bed. No cuddling, of course. But Kurt said he didn't want Blaine to sleep on the couch. Christmas morning is magical as well. Just like it used to be.  
  


* * *

  
That Sunday, Kurt goes with Blaine and Burt to the airport. A long hug ensues with the three of them, and Kurt and Blaine's own hug as well.  
  
"Remember...I'll always be here." He smiles and his flight is called. "That's me...I'll call you when we land, k?" Kurt nods and smiles. Blaine heads onto the plane with Burt.   
  
Kurt smiles as he watches them go. Knowing Blaine will always be there. He's glad he has him in his life again.


End file.
